


Come Out and Fight

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Game Over, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 19- Game OverPercy and Annabeth face off against Zeus as they prepare for war.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Come Out and Fight

The Gods had brought the war to my camp, and that was unacceptable. Did they think their move would weaken me? Had they learned nothing about my fatal flaw? My loyalty would ensure I fought until the end.  
“Zeus, come out and fight us,” Annabeth yelled, her drakon bone sword drawn before her. I would not leave her side until we’d won this battle.  
“Percy.” Piper ran out to greet us. “Do we proceed with our plan?”  
“Yes.”  
Piper ran back away, behind the border. There was a wave of light around the camp’s border protection. That was Hazel. Fire swirled and the wind picked up. It was almost too easy to allow my powers to join, to let the sea join it.   
I could feel my father fighting my power. We had always been told the gods were the strongest, perhaps they had been, long ago. Now Annabeth and I were gods, and we were their equals, their betters.  
The gods circled around us, Zeus in front.  
“Surrender now and we will forgive you.”  
Annabeth answered by throwing a knife. Zeus, stupidly, did not expect it, and it landed in his shoulder.  
“You still think you hold the upper hand, have we not demonstrated that we are in power here? This will be game over for you.”  
Zeus drew his thunderbolt.


End file.
